


[podfic] Captain's Log (Draft)

by reena_jenkins



Series: The Intangible Residuum: A Collection of Stories [21]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Diary/Journal, F/M, M/M, Mission Fic, Originally posted in 2011, Podfic, Slice of Life, Very Secret Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "The Captain writes it all in hisdiarylog."





	[podfic] Captain's Log (Draft)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Captain's Log (Draft)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498721) by mint_amaretto. 



**Coverartist:**[ **reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)(based off [this stock art](http://fractalangel-stock.deviantart.com/art/Roots-stock-46094515) created by FractalAngel)

 **Length:** 00:11:19

 **Download Link:** You can download/stream this [**podfic as an mp3 file**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/21%20\(ST-xi\)%20_Captain%27s%20Log%20\(Draft\)_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) OR download the entire anthology as [**a zip file over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Intangible%20Residuum%20-%20A%20Collection%20of%20Stores.zip)


End file.
